


Love Tales of the Rat and Bear

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This series takes place some time in the future long after the war is over and has been won.  My Alex has both arms.  This series will be added to as the muse allows but each story can stand alone.  This is my first foray into XF, so please be kind.  Constructive criticism is welcomed.No Foxes were harmed in the telling of these tales!





	1. Chapter 1  Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

AD Skinner, formerly of the FBI, now retired, was doing a little shopping in the local grocery store. He had been flown in by his former employer as a guest lecturer for the latest recruits that were about to graduate from the academy. He’d stay in town for a few days, say a few words at the ceremony and help weed through the dossiers for a select few that would qualify for special assignments. Then he’d assist the committee in going through the hundreds of applicants for the next class. When his assignment was completed, they’d pack him up, give Skinner a big fat pay check, drive him to the airport and wave him a fond goodbye. Well, maybe not a fond goodbye and maybe not wave at all, but who really gives a shit. It was two weeks out of the year that he chose to leave his newly adoptive home state of Montana, put on the old suit and tie and come back to the big city. 

 

For now, he was in the mood for some fresh fruit, so that led him here to the supermarket. Restaurant food was beginning to aggravate his now ulcer free stomach. Skinner was examining a honey dew melon when he spied a ‘gentleman’ thumping a cantaloupe, his hand instantly looking for the side-arm he no longer wore.

 

"Krycek! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead? I ought to arrest you."

 

"Nice to see you too, sir. I’m sorry to disappoint you but the rumors regarding my demise were just that, rumors. And what the fuck are you going to arrest me for? Assault and battery to a cantaloupe? I don’t think the melon is going to press charges, sir."

 

"Don’t you smart mouth me, boy!" Skinner growled and was about to cuff the upstart but he was distracted by two things. First, a blue haired little old lady suddenly appeared next to Krycek doing her best to select a ripe melon. And secondly, Skinner had no handcuffs.

 

"Excuse me, young man," the nice lady asked Krycek. "I see you know the art of picking a ripe melon. Would you mind assisting me? I never seem to get a good one." Seeing a damsel in distress, Krycek began picking up melons and giving each one a thump or two. When satisfied with the correct thump, he handed the winner to the woman. "Thank you. It’s nice to see that someone has manners."

 

The elderly lady gave Skinner a scowl and Krycek a warm smile before placing her melon in her cart then pushing it down the aisle.

 

"Now, where were we, oh yeah, you were about to arrest me for assault with deadly intent to a melon. In the interest of getting out of here without bloodshed and perhaps tomorrow’s breakfast, I’ll go willing, sir." Krycek held out his arms, palms up, waiting to be cuffed. Skinner looked down at Krycek’s arms. Arms!

 

"Alex? Your arm, you have two arms!" 

 

"Not so loud, Skinner. You want the whole fucking world to know? And yes, it’s real, and yes, I’m human and we’re not having this discussion in the produce section of Winn-Dixie. So either arrest me now or let me buy the fucking melon so we can get out of here to have our ‘discussion’ in private." Krycek gave Skinner a pained look. Skinner nodded then followed Alex and his cart to the checkout counter.

 

Out in the parking lot, Skinner had some quick choices to make as he watched Alex pack the groceries in the back of his black SUV.

 

"Your place or mine, old man?"

 

"What?" Skinner was stunned by the question. Actually he was stunned by the entire situation.

 

"For our discussion. You want to follow me home or do I follow you. Let me know now, because I have milk in here and it won’t stay fresh long in this heat."

 

"What?" Alex Krycek, dead, one-armed, triple agent was now talking about milk in the parking lot of Winn-Dixie. It boggled the mind.

 

"Snap out of it, Skinner. Where’s your car?" Alex asked as he searched around looking for the tell-tale signs of a rental car. "Over there, is that it?" Alex nodded toward an indistinct sedan. Skinner nodded in reply. Alex led Skinner to the car, shoved his hand into Skinner’s pocket and drew out a set of keys. Then he jiggled said keys in front of Skinner’s eye to get his attention. Skinner snatched the keys out of Alex’s hand and got into the car. He rolled down the window and growled out, "I’ll follow." Alex shrugged then went back to his truck.

 

About a half an hour later they were driving up to a row of small apartments. The block was relatively dark, the street lit only by a lone streetlamp. The neighborhood wasn’t very inviting but it looked safe enough for the right inhabitants and Alex Krycek fit that bill. Alex pulled up to his parking space and indicated that Skinner should take the next space. Alex got out, went to his front door, did a little scan of the area then unlocked his door. He quickly swept his apartment then came back out to unload the SUV. With Skinner’s help they only had to make two trips, all the perishables stowed away with care.

 

"Homey," Skinner remarked as he looked around the small one bedroom apartment. "Won’t your neighbor get pissed that I’m in his parking space."

 

Alex went to one end of the apartment and opened a door; it led to the next unit. Then he did the same on the opposite end. Alex had three units.

 

"I like quiet and I randomly rotate the bedrooms I use," Alex said by way of explanation.

 

"Hmm, aren’t you tired of living this way? The war is long over, the good guys won. There’s no one left to hunt you down and anyone who might be left, thinks you’re dead. I certainly did." 

 

"Can’t help it, Skinner. I get restless sometimes. Instead of pulling up stakes and starting all over again, I just move to another unit. They’re all decorated differently, with different food in each refrigerator. Anyone looking would think that three different people live here."

 

"What name do you go by?"

 

"Spender. Lexi Spender."

 

"You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? Why would you do that to yourself? To us? After what that fucking asshole did, how can you name yourself after him?"

 

"To remember. You’re right Skinner; everyone’s dead or disappeared. I did it to remind me to never allow something like that to ever happen again. And in some weird way it gives me satisfaction that I’m alive and using his assets and his name for the good cause. Let him stick that in his cancerous asshole and smoke it." Alex spat out the last sentence like venom. He hadn’t spoken to anyone about this in a very long time. And Alex was exhausted.

 

"Alex, how long has it been since you slept the whole night through?" Skinner asked softly seeing the younger man begin to slump.

 

"Don’t know. What century is it?" Alex answered with a snarky chuckle. 

 

"Bed."

 

"Think you can handle me, old man?"

 

"Don’t you smart mouth me, boy! And, yeah, I can handle you. But I don’t hunt fish in a barrel. You get a decent night’s sleep and then we’ll discuss who’s handling whom. Besides, you owe me a slice of cantaloupe."

 

Alex showed Skinner to the bathroom, gave him a new toothbrush then some privacy as he went about locking down the units for the night. After everything was bolted, alarmed and the security cameras engaged, Alex showed Skinner to the bedroom then went to the bathroom to perform his own nightly rituals.

 

Alex found Skinner lounging on top of the sheets in nothing but his boxers. His clothes neatly folded on the chair in the bedroom, his glasses on the nightstand.

 

"Huh, I was right," Alex mumbled.

 

"About what?" 

 

"You’re a boxer man." Alex removed his clothes, letting them fall in a small heap on the floor. He was wearing briefs, very tight briefs that showed off his assets nicely. 

 

"The years have been kind to you, Alex," Skinner noted with admiration and a little lust.

 

"A perk from the good guys. Physically I’m about the same age as when we first met. They wanted to go younger but I said no. They couldn’t understand why I didn’t want to live my teens all over again. So I settled for somewhere in the late twenties. Plus I earned my scars. The arm works good; a spasm now and then but I can live with it."

 

 Skinner shimmed himself under the sheet and held it up for Alex. Alex gave him a weary look.

 

"Alex, your virtue is safe as well as your new body. You can sleep. I’ll keep watch although I wish I had my gun with me." Alex slipped his hand under the pillow and pulled out a fully loaded Glock. He had the good grace to blush as he handed the lethal weapon to his former boss and enemy.

 

"You do remember how to use it, don’t you, old man?" Alex snarked.

 

"Shut the fuck up, boy, and go to sleep," Skinner retorted without hesitation. Skinner covered Alex with the sheet as he felt the younger man slowly squirm closer, seeking out Skinner’s body heat.

 

"How can a Russian be cold in the DC Spring?" Skinner mumbled as Alex seemed to be burying himself into Skinner’s armpit. Skinner felt all of Alex’s muscles relax, one by one. Then he heard the soft snores of a man totally out cold. And all this in less than ten minutes.

 

Skinner carefully maneuvered his large frame around the smaller man, the gun within reach. He felt himself slip into protective mode and this time he welcomed it. Skinner inhaled the scent of Alex’s rich deep brown hair, savoring the scent of spice. Skinner wanted to commit it to memory. He may never have this opportunity again. He smiled then chuckled softly, it gave a whole new meaning to the proverb of sleeping with one's enemy. Skinner held the younger man closer and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

*****

 

"Get off of me, you big old bear!" Alex groused early the next morning as he awakened with one of Skinner’s heavy muscled arms draped across his chest. Alex was effectually imprisoned. On one hand Alex relished the feeling; on the other hand, which he could say with all honesty since it was fully restored to him, Alex had to pee real bad. He never was a bed-wetter and he’d be damned if he was going to start now. 

 

"Come on, Skinner, I have to take a piss."

 

"Walter."

 

"What?"

 

"My name is Walter," Skinner mumbled into his pillow.

 

"Okaaay. Walter, would you mind removing your ten ton arm from my chest so that I can go to the bathroom before I embarrass myself." Skinner turned his head to see Alex fidgeting uncomfortably. 

 

"Only if you come right back to bed. The sun isn’t up yet."

 

"I promise; just let me empty my bladder." Skinner removed his arm and watched Alex bolt to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Skinner heard the flush then the sink and then a very relieved Krycek sauntered back into the bedroom and slid under the sheets.

 

"Better?"

 

"Yeah, thanks. Don’t you have somewhere to be? A class to teach, bad guys to annoy? Something?" Alex asked as he snuggled again next to the big man.

 

"No, Alex, even I get a day of rest. I’ll go to the graduation the day after tomorrow, make the rounds and be polite."

 

"How pc of you."

 

"Yeah, well, I think of it as my contribution to the cause. 

 

What about you? Is anyone expecting you somewhere?"

 

"No, I’m independently wealthy. No time clocks to punch. I try to stay out of trouble but I still have eyes and ears in certain places."

 

"Making sure the dead stay dead, Alex?"

 

"Something like that. And that the living go on living without interference."

 

"You know where they are, don’t you?" Skinner inferred a certain fox, his red-headed mate and their son. 

 

"Yes. Living quietly in one of those ‘o’ states. He writes in those e-zines and she’s a coroner for the local hospital. They live quietly and peacefully."

 

"And you make sure they stay that way." A statement more than a question.

 

"Yes." Not elaborating and Skinner never asked for more. This was one file that was going to remain closed.

 

"Good," Skinner affirmed.

 

"Skinner?" Alex raised his head, his longish hair beautifully tussled.

 

"Shush. More sleep then cantaloupe," Skinner instructed.

 

"Okay," Alex mumbled into the big man’s chest then fell back to sleep.

 

At about ten in the morning both men woke up. Alex had indeed experienced the most restful sleep he had ever gotten in years. It felt remarkable.

 

"Feels good, doesn’t it, Alex," Skinner said nonchalantly as he stretched his long thick frame.

 

"Yeah. I really don’t remember ever sleeping that deeply before. I could get used to that," Alex replied as he stretched and scratched. "You ready for breakfast? I owe you."

 

"Coffee?"

 

"I can make coffee. But I have to warn you, I like it strong. It’s good Russian coffee. I have it shipped to me. It’ll put hair on your chest."

 

Skinner looked down at his already furry body and at Alex’s almost hairless one. The two men laughed out loud like they were friends for years. Not the enemies they once were who had killed each other on at least one occasion.

 

"Go on, Skinner. Hit the shower in the other unit while I start breakfast. Each unit has its own water heater. You can use all the hot water you want. I think I can dig up a pair of sweat shorts and t-shirt that might fit and I have plenty of clean socks." Skinner nodded then followed his host out to the living room. Alex went about unlocking the door to the other unit and opening the curtains to let in the sun. Even on this dreary street the sun looked good.

 

Alex puttered in the kitchen, starting the coffee, scrambling some eggs and putting thick slices of ham-steak in a pan to sear. Leaving the toast for last, Alex washed the melon then sliced it up with an assassin’s precision. The last piece of toast was popping up as Walter came to the table.

 

"Skinner, for an old dude, you look hot." Walter was poured into the snug fitting shorts and t-shirt, his well toned muscles rippled under the thin material. He was slightly taken aback with Alex’s comment.

 

"I think they screwed up your eyesight. You must be seeing things. I’m well over fifty, Alex."

 

"Could of fooled me. I mean it, Walter. My body has been manipulated, yours, let's just say, I’m glad I got a good night’s sleep. I think I’m going to need it."

 

Skinner blushed at Krycek’s innuendo then crunched on a piece of toast. The two men ate their breakfast in companionable silence. 

 

After breakfast Alex got up to clear away the dishes. Walter stopped him.

 

"No, Lexi, allow me. You cooked and it was so much better than room service. You go wash up; I’ll take care of the dishes." Alex nodded and moved towards the bathroom.

 

"The remote is on the coffee table if you want to put on the TV. It’s set to CNN but you can put on whatever you want," Alex called over his shoulder as he shut the bathroom door. Walter padded over to the remote and switched on the news. The noise was somehow comforting as he cleaned up all evidence of breakfast.

 

Alex found Walter relaxing on the sofa watching the news. He poured them both another mug of coffee and brought them in, setting them on the table.

 

"Thanks," Walter said looking up into the jade green eyes. Alex smiled, Walter’s rich warm chocolate brown eyes were only enhanced by his wire rimmed glasses.

 

"When do you go back?" Alex ventured. He was enjoying the quiet sounds of another human being. Someone who knew what he was, someone with whom he shared a common history. Alex had never been this relaxed before.

 

"I leave two days after the commencement ceremony."

 

"Oh." All of a sudden Alex jumped up. He needed to get Skinner out of his apartment before he got used to him being there. Walter sensed the discomfort and the change in Alex’s body language. Alex had all the signs of a man ready to run. Walter grabbed at Alex’s arm and pulled him back down onto the couch. Walter hung on for dear life. He had so far spent his retirement alone, fearful of what he might reveal and of the nightmares he still had. Alex was the only one left that could possibly understand the nightmares.

 

"Alex, come home with me," Walter softly pleaded to his most worthy opponent.

 

"Do you know what you’re asking?"

 

"Yes, I do. Tell me, Lex, is this how you want to spend the rest of your life? In these few rooms? I have a ranch, in the mountains, with horses, a few heads of cattle and some ornery chickens. I have hundreds of acres in the middle of nowhere. I have a workshop that I build furniture in and sell on ebay when I want to. I have no neighbors for miles and go into town once or twice a month. I have a couple of backup generators just in case the winter gets too rough. Share it with me. As nothing else but two retired warriors who have earned the right to live out their lives in peace."

 

"You can’t mean that. This has been fun but it’s a one night stand without the sex. All I’ve sacrificed is a cantaloupe. What you’re proposing is insane."

 

"And who better than you to share my insanity. Alex, tell me there’s nothing holding you here except for fear. You’re trapped here, Alex, and I don’t care how often you change bedrooms. Say it out loud. Tell me to leave, that you like it here in this apartment, in this dreary dark neighborhood. That what I’m offering you isn’t a second, no third chance for a life. You can still keep those eyes and ears on. You can still protect the living. Just do it with me. Protect me. You’re not the only one here that has trouble sleeping. Please Alex!"

 

Skinner began to tremble as he held onto Krycek. The arms of the ex-spy slowly began to find their way around the big man. Alex never felt needed before.

 

"Okay, Skinner, but you better have internet access and keep those ornery chickens away from me." Alex felt Walter’s tension instantly flow away in his arms.

 

"The name’s Walter and who knew you were that easy," Walter made an attempt at levity.

 

"I’m not but you’re right, if I stayed here much longer I might have eaten my gun. I’m lonely and so tired. I know they’re all gone but the ghosts won’t leave me be."

 

"So come home with me and we’ll chase away each other’s ghosts."

 

"Are you sure about this, Walter? I’m an old spy in a young body. I’m paranoid and probably OCD. I have to check every lock at least twice before I go to bed and even then I get up in the middle of the night to check them again."

 

"That’s nothing, Alex. I’m a neat freak. No leaving clothes on the floor. I clean and dust and vacuum until I drop. I fart and belch when I want and I’m old and bald, Alex."

 

"AD Skinner farts?"

 

"That's retired, AD Skinner, to you, boy. And yes I fart. Pretty bad ones too. How do you think the chickens got so ornery?"

 

Alex gaped at Walter in shock at what he had just admitted then they broke out into belly laughs that left them breathless and in tears. When they were able to breathe again, Alex confirmed his decision.

 

"Okay, tell me the flight you’re booked on and I’ll see if I can get a ticket on the same flight."

 

"Can’t you hack into the system or something?"

 

"Walter! You should be ashamed of yourself. A hacker never kisses and tells. And you’re still a fed. So go make us a fresh pot of coffee and let me boot up my computer in peace and privacy."

 

"Fine. But Alex, WE haven’t kissed. As far as I know, the rat bastard has only kissed a fox, never a bear."

 

"I can fix that." Alex drew Walter into his arms and gave him a searing kiss as they fell back onto the couch. When they finally came up for air, Alex was flushed and Walter looked ravished.

 

"Fuck the coffee," Walter said as he nuzzled Alex’s neck and began to suck on it.

 

"Yeah," Alex whispered as he tilted his head slightly to let him. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2  Up, Up and Away!

  
Author's notes: This story follows "Starting Over"  


* * *

Walter’s POV:

 

I have no idea how Alex managed it, and I’m not sure if I want to know but here we are in first class. I thought when I gave him my itinerary, he was just going to buy his own ticket. Needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised when we checked in to find that not only did he purchase a ticket but he upgraded mine to first class. So here we are in first class on our way back to Montana. I have to admit that I am grateful for the extra leg room. Being six foot something has its advantages, especially when trying to intimidate the criminal types, present company excluded, but the draw back is cramped knees when flying coach. So, here we are in first class, me in the window seat with Alex snuggled up against me, again buried into my armpit. I’ll have to ask him about that strange habit of his.

 

I’ve never seen a man with his ability to fall asleep at a moment’s notice. As soon as the seat belt light came on and the plane began to taxi to the runway, the little rat leaned up against me, wriggled his way in then promptly started to snore. Cute little snores; don’t think I’ll mention that to him. When we reached cruising altitude, the steward came around to offer coffee and scones, airline version of scones. I accepted the coffee and scones and a blanket for the rat. I’m surprised Alex didn’t wake up when the steward covered him but I guess he feels safe. He just sighed in his sleep then the cute snores started again. With any luck I’ll be listening to those snores for the next thirty years or so.

 

Alex wasn’t that hard of a sell, rather easy to convince to come back home with me. I still don’t know how he was able to get rid of his apartment so easily, and his truck. While I was finishing up at Quantico and at Hoover, Alex was busy packing his belongings and shipping them to my ranch. He sold his truck and arranged for the sale of his units. He found a buyer rather quickly. A mature couple that preferred that dark but quiet neighborhood. They have elderly parents so having the connecting doors and no stairs were the selling point. Alex wanted none of the furniture, which was all in great shape, so, poof! No more home owner. It didn’t faze him in the least. I don’t think it fazed him. If it did, he never said. What he did say was that he was glad to leave. He’s actually looking forward to the wide open spaces. I can only hope he knows what to expect. Sometimes the crowded city is comforting, especially for rats.

 

"Shit. Alex, wake up, I have to take a leak."

 

"Mmph, k."

 

The boy can sleep. I was able to extricate Alex from my armpit, sit him upright while I went to the head. The minute I was back, Alex was back, burying himself again under my arm. Poor kid. My guess is that he hasn’t really slept in years. I know the feeling. Maybe I can catch a few z’s.

 

Alex’s POV:

 

Man, Skinner was, I mean Walter, was floored when we checked in and he found out I upgraded us to first class. We’re about the same height; I appreciate the leg room. It’s the least I can do; he’s giving me a new life. Fresh air, open space, chickens, excuse me, ornery chickens. What more can an ex-spy want?

 

Truthfully and yes, even I can be truthful, I am scared shitless and not just of the chickens. Lots of bad things happened to me in wide open spaces, things I don’t want to think about or remember. 

 

He’s finally asleep. He’s been keeping watch ever since our first night together. Funny thing, I feel safe with him. It’s like my body knows that when I’m next to him, it can safely relax. I haven’t slept this good since I was ten years old. Another thing, we haven’t had sex. It’s not like I don’t want to and I think he wants me but we’re not ready ‘to go all the way.’ Not yet. But boy, has it been fun getting to know one another, getting to know him and his body. For an old dude, he has a beautiful body. It’s so strong, very masculine and furry. I like all the fur. And safe. Yeah, yeah, I know I can kill with my bare hands but his hands are big, thick and strong. Just like another part of his anatomy that I’m having fun getting acquainted with. Better not tell him that.

 

And the way he smells. Okay, so I’m weird but I get off on his strong musk. Must be the rat in me, it draws me right to him. I could pick him out in a crowd. I wonder what he smells like after he’s been working his ranch. Shit, must be like heaven. Oh hell, I’m glad I have this blanket covering me. 

 

He’s snoring now. Not really the sawing down trees type snoring but it’s music to my ears. I wonder what it’ll sound like when he’s asleep in his own bed. Bet it sounds glorious. I said I was weird. Smelly, big old bald guys. Ha, and they all said I was lusting after a fox. Who’d want a skinny young fox when you could have a big old bear?

 

A little more sleep for now. We have a whole new life waiting for us. I only hope I don’t fuck it up.

 

"Lexi."

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Time to wake up, we’re landing."

 

"Okay."

 

"You ready for this?"

 

"As I’ll ever be."

 

"Then we do this together."

 

"Together."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3  Home Sweet Home?

  
Author's notes: This story follows "Up, Up and Away"  


* * *

Walter’s POV:

 

We picked up my truck from the long term parking lot at the airport then drove into town to pick up supplies. Alex remained quiet and stoic the whole time. I showed him around town, acclimating Alex to our new life. I showed him the general store which also doubles as the post office. Yeah, I know how hokey that sounds but we’re kind of in the middle of nowhere. Alex had to learn about the general surroundings, the lay of the land, so to speak. I introduced him to Emma, she and her husband, Bob, own the store and run the post office. All of Alex’s belongings were shipped there so we had to get them. They all know me and that I worked for the FBI so I introduced Alex as a retired agent. Not too far from the truth. They accepted my explanation as we purchased our groceries and the other supplies we’d need for the month. It didn’t take too long to load up my old pickup for the drive to the ranch. We’ve been here for a month now and I’m still not convinced that Alex likes the ranch.

 

The ranch, I think it shocked Alex as we pulled up the main drive. I guess I should have described the ranch a bit more thoroughly. I don’t know what he was expecting, maybe Little House on the Prairie. It’s certainly not Southfork, more like the Ponderosa. It has two floors but I use the main floor. Why furnish and heat two floors when all I need is one. When you walk in, it’s all kitchen and living room. The kitchen has a large dining area and the far wall of the living room is made up of all stone and fireplace. The bedroom and bathroom is toward the back of the house as well as two other rooms that I haven’t figured out what to do with yet. Alex didn’t say a word as we stowed our supplies and brought in his possessions. I gave him the tour of the kitchen first, hoping he’d feel at home enough to help himself to whatever he wanted but it took him weeks to stop asking permission to make a pot of coffee. 

 

He seemed to fall in love with the fireplace. Right after I showed Alex a room that he could use to store his stuff while we rearranged my bedroom, he silently asked to light a fire. It’s summer, for cripes sakes. But he stood staring at the huge thing then turned those eyes like big jade agates, on me. How could I resist? I lit the fire. As it caught, he stripped off his shirt, pulled off his boots then laid down on the big thick rug before the hearth. Within minutes he was fast asleep, snoring those cute little snores. I was flabbergasted. He slept there the whole afternoon. Eventually I covered him with a thin sheet and kept the fire stoked for him. Every once in a while I checked to see if the boy was still breathing; he was. Around ten that night he came to my, now our room, dropped his clothes and crawled into bed. He rooted around for a few minutes then buried himself into my armpit and was out for the count. Did I mention the boy can sleep?

 

Another week went by and he still hadn’t unpacked his belongings. I even offered him the entire second floor. It mirrors the first floor, minus the kitchen. He explored around up there but chose to stay on the first floor with me. His clothes are always clean, doing his laundry with mine, but so far he hasn’t hung up anything in our closet even though it’s more than big enough. And I have plenty of drawer space but his clothes remain neatly folded in the spare room in his boxes. 

 

The first chance we had I showed Alex the barn, chicken coop, my workshop and the corral. He met the ornery chickens with a little disdain but if he was going to call the ranch home, he’d have to learn all of its workings, including the chickens, cows and the horses. I have to ride out monthly to check the perimeter fences. As they say, good fences make for good neighbors and even though my neighbors are few and far between, I have to check and mend the fences regularly. Imagine my surprise when I learned Alex could ride. All he said was that it was a part of his training from the Englishman, end of discussion. Knowing how to handle a horse is a necessity out here. A man on a horse can go places where a truck can’t.

 

Alex gave me a fright one day about three weeks into his stay. He disappeared for hours. Now, if I wasn’t so worried that he just took off and left me, I would have realized that he left me enough clues to follow him. They were so obvious, even to a greenhorn. After I calmed down, I followed his trail. He had walked off a couple miles to an old dried up riverbed. I used to come here often when I first moved in. It’s peaceful, very calming and beautiful. A place where you could come to relax, soak up some sun and yeah, sleep. And there he was, my sleeping beauty, leaning up against an old fallen log, snoring away. I carefully set myself down next to him and sure enough I felt him nudge himself under my arm then heard that contented sigh. I bet he’s making up for decades of no sleep.

 

We seemed to find an easy rhythm of rising early, collecting eggs for breakfast and taking turns preparing our meals. I have a hired hand that comes out daily to tend the cows. Billy is his name. He’s a kid that used to work for the former owner of the ranch and when I bought the place Billy sort of came with the package. Anyway, he milks the cows for me and whatever he and his parents don’t use he sells to the local dairy. I also give him the extra eggs; nothing goes to waste. I get a good reliable ranch hand; Billy and his parents get fresh eggs and milk. I like my milk from the store, not directly from the cow. What can I say? I’m a city boy at heart. Every two weeks Billy brings me milk and cheese from the dairy; that’s about as fresh as I can stand it. One day Billy brought my mail and a package for Alex as well as the milk and cheese. The next day I woke up to the aroma of strong Russian coffee.

 

I guess the turning point in our relationship was the day I showed Alex my gun cabinet. I always carry the key with me. I took the spare key, handed it to Alex and asked him to open the cabinet. I have a couple of shotguns and my old service revolver. Alex gave them the once over. I know he’s an expert with weapons and he nodded and grunted his approval. I really have no need for the guns, maybe just to scare off an occasional wolf, but after years of living with them, I feel safer with them around. I keep them clean, well oiled and locked up. After his examination, Alex bent over to take out a small weapon from his boot. It was a strange looking gun, made from a plastic or polymer that I’m not familiar with. He handed me the gun, butt first, to let me get a good look. When I handed it back, I expected him to put it back into his boot but he removed all the bullets then placed it neatly next to my revolver on the shelf. He locked up the cabinet and handed me back the key. I stopped him; told him to keep it. He nodded and turned to walk back to the kitchen then suddenly he did an about face.

 

"Walter, if you don’t mind, I’d like to unpack now."

 

That’s when I knew, he was home to stay. Alex was finally home.


	4. Chapter 4  So Seductive

  
Author's notes: Forth in my Love Tales series, this follow "Home Sweet Home?"  


* * *

Alex's POV:

 

 

It's a warm Sunday afternoon mid-August, Walter's been out there chopping wood for hours. He's wearing wonderfully worn jeans, work boots and little else. His big broad chest and shoulders are shining with the sweat of honest work. The muscles on his fifty-plus body, rippling. The man is a work of art but I doubt he thinks so. All he sees is an old man with graying chest hair and balding pate. I see a strong man with integrity that could put Abraham Lincoln to shame.

 

 

I've been here about two months and Walter's been nothing if not patient and kind to me. I try to pull my own weight by helping with the cleaning and cooking. I've ridden out with him to help maintain the fences. I've learned how to clean out the stalls and gather eggs. Now I know why he calls the chickens ornery. I have been literally henpecked until I learned to spread out the chicken feed first before reaching into the coop. That kid Billy takes care of the cows, he's here everyday except Sunday. He's a good kid with nice parents, hard working folk. Walter helps them out when he can; the farms and ranches don't always do well. Walter is a generous man as well as easy on the eyes. If Billy suspects we share a bed, he hasn't said anything. The only comment he's made to me was that Walter seems to be happier since I moved in. I hope that's true. I know I am and I've never been this well rested in my whole life. I sleep like the dead when I'm near Walter.

 

 

The funny thing is that we haven't had sex. Not any real sex. A lot of heavy petting and I enjoy sucking him off but no penetration, not yet anyway. Maybe he's waiting for me to make the first move. If that's the case, I'm making the move as soon as the big man finishes hacking away at the wood. He's been steadily accumulating all the wood we'll need for the winter. The cords of wood are delivered and then he chops them up for the fireplace and the wood burning stove in his wood shop. Walter tells me that he likes to work on his 'pieces' during the fall and winter. It gets too hot in the summer and sometimes the electricity goes out in a bad storm. Working the wood fights the boredom of the long winters and helps to keep him in shape. He has plenty of candles, lanterns and the generator is in a special shed near the barn. He keeps the barn comfortable for the cows and horses in the winter. Apparently the chickens generate their own heat but he can move the coop into the barn if it gets too cold.

 

 

It's all so civilized. We get up early, tend to the animals then make breakfast and plan the meals for the day. Sometimes we go into town to the store and a couple of nights a week we go to the local bar. The locals respect Walter and they know he's a retired Fed. They've even accepted me. I've gotten a couple of looks cause I appear younger than I am but Walter let it slip that I was a child prodigy and that I was able to retire young. We shoot pool, play darts, I make sure to lose now and then and throw back a few beers. No stress, no strain. 

 

 

On one trip to the store, Emma was having some trouble with her computer. Yes, they have computers out here in nowheresville and the internet connection ain't half bad, but I digress. Emma was doing inventory and her computer hiccupped. She thought she lost her whole list. I offered my assistance before she took a hammer to the thing, found the list, debugged the offending cpu and reorganized her desktop icons. Didn't take long but she thought I performed a minor miracle. The word spread that an 'honest to goodness' computer genius lives within spitting distance of the general store, so now I'm 'on-call,' so to speak. Walter finds it amusing that the big bad assassin is now the town's personal geek. But hey, I got a couple pounds of pork chops from the butcher when I fixed his son's laptop. I helped the school elders find inexpensive computers for the kids and then renovated them so that the kids could access the 'right' sites online. Ha, if they only knew. Anyway, it's nice to be needed for some of my better skills.

 

 

But back to Walter. We've turned one of the larger spare rooms into an office for the two of us. He made a gorgeous unit to put up all his law books and training manuals and there's space for my computer magazines. As I said very civilized. In one of the out houses Walter found an old mahogany desk; we rescued the desk which only needed the crumbling varnished stripped. We revarnished and waxed it then somehow got it into the office. Walter uses it. He quickly made up a companion desk for me and my computer. I love those evenings when it's quiet. He sits in his big leather chair and reads with his feet propped up on his desk while I'm pecking away at my keyboard. I think that's when I'm the most relaxed.

 

 

If I had to name the day when I really felt I belonged here it must have been the day Walter showed me his gun cabinet. Not that he has an extensive collection but they're useful and necessary out here. I don't have to carry a gun with me at all times, besides I still have my knife so I put my weapon on the shelf next to Walter's. It seemed like the right thing to do and then Walter gave me the spare key. Yeah, I really felt like I have a home here; with the ornery chickens and sorry looking cows. What do I know about cows? Maybe they're supposed to look that way. All I know is that I have never been this happy in my life. And I owe it all to Walter Skinner.

 

 

Hmm, it looks like the big man is just about done chopping wood. Yup, he's cleaning up the yard and stowing the axe. The man's a neat freak. I have the beer on ice, the salad has been rinsed, chopped and dressed. The steaks can wait until after his bath. If I play my cards right, the steaks may have to wait until breakfast. Oh yeah, got to help the man work out the kinks from his hard working muscles. And I'm good with my hands. Maybe I'll preview those emergency candles in our room tonight. I have the necessary supplies we may need in my bedside drawer and a real strong urge to show Walter just how seductive his patience and generosity has been. I need to show him just how much I've grown to love him and respect him. Walter Skinner is one beautiful hunk of man and I'm just the man to prove it to him. He'll never know what hit him.

 

 

*****

 

 

Holy shit! The man's an animal in bed. Wore my ass out and I mean that literally. Not that he's rough, no Walter is a sweet, tender and caring lover. But he told me it's been a long time since he made love to someone and it's been years for me. We just fucked ourselves silly and now he's out like a light, snoring loudly and I love it. I pounced the minute he came through the door. Dragged him into the bathroom, stripped us both naked and then shoved him into the shower. I really enjoyed washing every glorious inch of him. And I think he enjoyed it too. His cock did, that's for sure, standing out proudly from his body. God, he's beautiful! I wasn't sure I could take that monster but I gave it the old academy try. We both came so hard, I almost passed out. Almost. We rested for a while, drank some beer then decided the steaks would be great for breakfast. Ding! Round two. The man has stamina. And now he's in a sated sleep with his arms around me just like I'm about to be. Sleep with my Walter, it's so seductive.


	5. Chapter 5  Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little RAT Gone?

  
Author's notes: This story follows "So Seductive" or can stand alone.  


* * *

"Oh where, oh where has my little rat gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?

With his ears cut short and his tail cut long, Oh where, oh where can he be?"

 

Walter

 

That little perversion of the old children’s song has been repeating over and over in my head for weeks. My ratbastard has done a runner. Taken a powder. 

 

SCRAMMED!

 

For weeks now, my rat has been running on the loose, only God knows where, as if there was no one in the world that loves him. Like no one that cares. I care! I care. God, I don’t know what I did; I don’t know if I indeed did do something to make him go. I woke up one morning and the rat was gone.

 

We made it through our first summer together, falling into a nice routine. It was calm, peaceful. Hell, maybe it was too peaceful for him but he never complained. He never said much of anything. We’d do our daily chores, go into town once or twice a week, mend a few fences and then do some consulting work. I’m still a lawyer and he’s a whiz with research. We don’t need the money but it keeps our minds sharp. And we’d make love.

 

We. Ours. Us. I’ve stopped talking in the singular. My god, I miss him so much.

 

It’s late Fall, the holidays will be upon us soon. For a long time, holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, Valentine’s day, held no meaning for me. Another day to work, another day to eat alone. I was looking forward to spending them with him.

 

Fuck! That damned song won’t leave my head. Goddamn you, Alex Krycek! Why did I have to fall in love with you?!

 

*****

 

A few more weeks have gone by. I’ve thought about searching but I haven’t a clue where to look. And if the whole of the FBI, CIA, NID, and any other combination of fucking letters couldn’t find him, what makes me think that I can.

 

There’s an old scotch pine toward the dry riverbed. I had picked that one to be our first Christmas tree. It’s due to come down and there are plenty of young saplings ready to take its place. There aren’t any nests in it. The only creatures who might miss it would be a few woodpeckers or an occasional squirrel. It can rot there for all I care now.

 

I checked his side of the closet again looking for clues. All he took was what he could carry in his backpack and wear on his back. His old leather jacket, a few black t-shirts, his black jeans, boots and that funny little gun. He didn’t even take his truck. How could he travel way out here without his truck? God protect him please. I didn’t just find him to lose him. God can’t be that cruel! Maybe he is that cruel, maybe I just don’t deserve to share a life with someone. No wife, no kids, not even a dog, only a rat who has just about broken my heart.

 

*****

 

I don’t know what made me do it but I booted up his computer this morning. He hasn’t sent me any emails but it occurred to me that he may have sent them to himself. I don’t know why but I remembered him saying something that even though it looks like he and I share an account, we don’t. He said something about signals bouncing and rerouting, I have no idea what he was talking about but here I am sitting in front of his laptop. It’s password protected but for some damned fool reason he used a password that’s so easy for me to guess. Maybe he did it for me, who knows. All I know is that I can read his emails; it’s like he was leading me right to them if I hadn’t been so pigheaded for a month and a half. 

 

My big Bear;

 

Forgive me. I keep hitting send in hopes that one day you’ll turn on my computer and open my email. I know I should have left a note, or some indication of what I was up to so you wouldn’t worry. But I had to leave fast, our special wildlife was being threatened and I needed to do more than listen. I’m on foot; I couldn’t take the chance that the truck could be traced back to you. 

 

The first blizzard of the season has hit but I will make it in time. I promise you. 

 

Love always,

 

Your Rat

 

I was stunned! Almost every day that he was away he sent that same message in hopes that I would find it. How stupid am I? Weeks without a word from me. Shit, he must think I’m an ass.

 

I hit reply with only two words typed, "I’m waiting." That’s all I could risk. I pray he understands. I took the liberty of scrolling back through his Inbox but other than his messages to me, it was empty. I was about to shut it down, when I heard the ping with his reply...’Good.’

 

*****

 

Another week goes by, the snow is so high that I told Billy not to bother trying to get through. We’ve been through this before. I can handle the animals and I have enough supplies to last me to the Spring, if necessary. You have to be prepared up here. My only thoughts are for him, my little rat, caught out in the storm.

 

I went ahead and chopped down the tree before the weather got too bad for me to drag the thing back here to the barn. The cold in the barn will help to preserve the tree. Christmas is within the week. Right now I only want to touch him, hold him close and never let him go.

 

Two days before Christmas, I put up the tree. I needed something to do. I’ll leave the decorating to when he comes home. The snow has stopped and the sun warmed the air sufficiently to help make the roads passable. I still hold out the hope that he’ll make it in time to celebrate our first Christmas together. I check his computer daily, no more emails since that last one.

 

Christmas morning, it’s Christmas morning. I’m afraid to open my eyes. Afraid to get out of this lonely bed. Two months, gone.

 

"Ratbastard!"

 

"Yes, Walter?"

 

I turn toward his voice, he’s here, laying in our bed. A little tired looking, his hair a little longer, maybe he's a few pounds lighter. What the hell? I can fatten him up, give him a hair cut, if he wants. He’s home and I don’t know if I want to kiss him silly or throttle him.

 

"Alex, are you okay?" I touch his face to make sure he’s real and not a hallucination.

 

"I’m real, Walter, and other than needing some sleep, I’m fine." I contemplate his words, the tree can wait, Christmas breakfast can wait. I can wait.

 

"Do you need a shower?" I ask him. Does he need to wash the road off, wash the blood off, wash off another man. I stare into the jade green eyes waiting for his response. He shakes his head, no. "Then sleep, we have work to do. The cows need milking and our Christmas tree is still bare. Oh and the..."

 

"The chickens. Mmm, they must be beyond ornery by now."

 

"Yes, they are. Alex, are you really okay?" He says yes with an exaggerated yawn. "And the wildlife?"

 

"They’re fine. The problem has been eliminated." Alex buried himself into my armpit as he snuggled closer.

 

"Good. Alex, please don’t do that again. I was going insane with worry."

 

"I can’t promise you that, but what I will promise is to speak with you first if that need arises again."

 

"Fair enough. I love you, you fucking little rat. And you get to do..."

 

"I know, the chickens. I love you too, Walter."

 

[Oh where, oh where has my little rat gone? Oh where, oh where can he be? With his ears cut short and his tail cut long, Oh where, oh where can he be?]

 

He’s here with me!


	6. Chapter 6  Fire and Rain

  
Author's notes: Another chapter in the lives of the Rat and Bear.  


* * *

Alex Krycek, an extraordinary man by virtue of genetics and training, made extra ordinary by his ‘restorations.’ His sense of awareness of the environment around him made keener. If he let himself, Alex could feel the changing of the tides, the shifting of the tectonic plates beneath his feet and the coming of storms. Still human, but touched by things unmentionable. He has learned to live with it.

 

 

Alex woke up this morning with a start. Something propelled him out of the big comfortable bed he shared with his love, one Walter Sergei Skinner. Alex threw on a pair of sweat pants and walked outside. In a few minutes he was joined by Walter. Walter wasn’t similarly blessed with extraordinary senses, just the sense of a man in love who knew something was not well with his lover. They stood in the barnyard looking toward the mountains. The distant rumble of thunder was the only sound.

 

 

“Alex, what is it?”

 

 

“Thunder.”

 

 

“We need the rain; it’s been far too dry. The farmers are afraid they’re going to lose this year’s crops.”

 

 

“I know but this thunder isn’t bringing rain, not yet. Just lightning.”

 

 

“Shit.”

 

 

“Walter...” Alex began then a booming clap of thunder cut him off. “Oh, fuck, look!” Alex pointed toward the mountains.

 

 

“Is that...?”

 

 

“Smoke. Walter, call the ranger station, if it rolls down the mountain...”

 

 

“It’ll burn the fields. I’m on it.” Walter hurried back to the house to make the appropriate calls. His training, his years dealing with government bureaucracy, Walter knew the right calls to make. Alex kept watch.

 

 

“Too late,” Alex murmured.

 

 

“Shit!” Walter bellowed from inside the house. Alex ran back. 

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“Fucking fiscal cut backs. There are no ranger stations or fire towers on this side of the mountain. The lightning hit on the other side. They’re fighting fires on that side. We’re on our own for a few hours.”

 

 

“By that time the O’Malley farm will be toast. And our...”

 

 

“I know. What can we do?”

 

 

“Fight.”

 

 

“How?” 

 

 

Alex appeared deep in thought. They didn’t have any equipment to fight a raging forest fire other than one sorry-assed hook and ladder truck that was so old that it should be in a museum not on the road. Small town, little funding, equals no equipment.

 

 

“A trench, if we can dig a trench at the base of the mountain where it meets the farmland maybe we can buy us some time.”

 

 

“How the hell are we going to build a trench that long and deep? Even if I start calling the whole town now, we won’t have enough men or the time.”

 

 

“Bulldozers with back hoes.”

 

 

“Alex, I’m not a magician, I can’t snap my fingers and make a bulldozer appear and neither can you.” Both men became very quiet.

 

 

“Road construction!” They both shouted at the same time.

 

 

“About five miles out of town, the state has been trying to fix that stretch of road for years. They have several bulldozers there,” Walter said excitedly. “Get dressed and we have to pack up the truck.”

 

 

“No, no truck. Horses.”

 

 

“Horses? Are you out of your mind?”

 

 

“Walter, hear me out. First off the horses can get into places that big old truck of yours can’t. And what if there’s a guard or security cameras? You may be retired but you’re still an officer of the law. We can ride up and I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

 

“Are you suggesting we steal the bulldozers?”

 

 

“Not steal, borrow. We borrow the bulldozers, dig the trench, then return them to the site. We can leave the horses tied up down the road. If they get loose then we have an excuse to be there; they got spooked by the fire and took off.”

 

 

“Alex...”

 

 

“Walter, it’ll work. I can come up with a plausible excuse. I have to protect you.”

 

 

“I’m not the one who’s dead and living under an assumed name here,” Walter said with sarcasm.

 

 

“Walt, you and I know I can take care of myself.”

 

 

“Sometimes I’m not so sure.”

 

 

“We’re wasting time. We need to get ready. Pack emergency rations and water in backpacks and our phones. I’ll make up the packs; you go get the horses ready.”

 

 

“Giving me orders in my own home, Krycek?” Walter crossed over to his lover. They were just about the same height but Walter’s large frame made him look like the mountain and there was fire in his eyes. Alex met those eyes head on with his own defiant cool jade green ones.

 

 

“You got a problem with that, Skinner?”

 

 

“No.” Walter pulled Alex close and gave him a deep kiss. “No, but Alex, please don’t do anything foolish. I love you.”

 

 

“And I love you.” They separated to prepare for the task at hand.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Here, we leave the horses here. The site is on the other side of these trees. They’ll be safe here.” Alex dismounted and loosely tied his gelding to a low branch. Walter got down from his quarter horse. She was a big brown monstrosity; Walter had had her for years. She seemed to know that they were about to do important work.

 

 

“Stay here, girl,” Walter whispered into her ear. We’ll need you later.” The horse snorted her acknowledgment.

 

 

Walter followed Alex through the trees then silently waited as Alex signaled a stop. He waited while Alex did a perimeter check of the construction site then moved up when Alex signaled again.

 

 

“Damn, Walter, what kind of people live out here? Not a camera or fence in sight and they leave the damn keys in the trucks!” Alex looked perplexed as Walter burst out laughing. 

 

 

“This isn’t the big bad city, Alex. Most people wouldn’t dream of borrowing a bulldozer for a joy ride.” Alex laughed. Reality was sometimes stranger than fiction. He became silent again as they refocused.

 

 

“Skinner, do you know how to operate one of these things?”

 

 

“Do you?” Walter countered.

 

 

“I can drive just about anything.”

 

 

“I had to operate some heavy equipment when I was in the military but that was a long time ago. I’ll need a refresher.” Alex nodded then proceeded to re-educate Walter on operating a bulldozer.

 

 

“The fuel gauges read full. I think we have enough,” Alex stated. They picked out two bulldozers that were close to the road and they were off. It took them just under an hour to reach the edge of the O’Malley farm. They could smell the smoke.

 

 

“The wind is in our favor but if it shifts, the fire will roll down those hills.” The wind was keeping the fire up the mountain but Alex could feel it shifting. “We don’t have much time.”

 

 

“What should we do?”

 

 

“Start plowing at the edge of O’Malley’s field. We’ll drive side by side. The soil is dry and it's been tilled. We shouldn’t hit too many boulders or snags. We should go a couple of miles then turn around then make another pass on the way back.” Walter nodded.

 

 

“I hope that’s wide enough. O’Malley's going to be pissed that we’re ruining his field.”

 

 

“Better a few acres than the whole fucking farm,” Alex grumbled but he was right. “Let’s go, the wind wants to shift.”

 

 

They started up the bulldozers, lowered the shovels and began to dig.

 

 

*****

 

 

A few hours later and in the nick of time, Walter and Alex were done and returning the massive machines back where they belonged. Thankfully the horses had remained where they had tied them.

 

 

“Walter, call the ranger station again. Find out what’s happening. The wind shifted. It’s going to get awfully hot around here and soon. You need to alert the town.”

 

 

Walter pulled out his cell and began making the calls.

 

 

“Fuck!” Walter yelled as he snapped his phone shut. “They’re fighting a losing battle on the other side of the mountain. They’ve called in the National Guard and the fire jumpers but nothing’s working. They know its coming in our direction but they may not make it in time. I spoke with the mayor. You were right. Our first line of defense is being drawn at O’Malley’s farm. We start there. He’s sending the fire truck and they’ve rallied all able bodied people. Alex, we need to go back.”

 

 

“Okay,” Alex said softly as he mounted his horse.

 

 

“Oh and the mayor said O’Malley was spitting nails when he first saw his field but then the smoke start coming down the hill and he quickly changed his tune. They have no idea how the trench got there.” Alex offered a small smile and a shrug. 

 

 

“I just hope it works, we can help him replant later. Let’s get riding.” The two old warriors turned their horses back toward O’Malley’s farm and rode off.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Walter! Alex! Thank God you’re here,” the mayor began as Walter and Alex rode into the field. “Old Sheila is primed and ready to go but I’m afraid even she can’t fight anything this big. Everyone who is able has shovels and as much protective equipment as we have, but I’m afraid if the fire jumps the breaker the farm won’t stand a chance.”

 

 

The mayor of the town was a frail looking man, almost eighty. He’d been the mayor for most of his adult life. Every four years they held an election but no one ever ran against him. The town loved their mayor and saw no reason for change.

 

 

“Emma is here; she’s setting up a canteen. And we have a radio so we’re in contact with the rangers. That’s all we can do for now.” The mayor looked devastated.

 

 

“No, that’s not all we can do,” Alex growled. “We fight. Anyone who’s strong enough can go up the mountain, start digging over anything smoldering. The wind is going to carry the sparks down. We have to work our way up, meet it head on.”

 

 

Alex’s speech fueled the townspeople and they were ready to follow him up the first hill.

 

 

“Have as many people as you can issued a radio. We work in pairs; no one goes in or out without a buddy and a radio. Anyone left can help man the fire truck or widen the trench. Let’s go.”

 

 

The Fire Marshall began to outfit as many men and women as he could. Emma brought cases of bottled water and began to pass them out. Walter drew Alex aside.

 

 

“Tough words, you Rat. Now when were you going to tell me that you were not going to listen to your own speech and go up there by yourself?”

 

 

“Walter, you know I always work alone. Besides, look at them, look at the mayor. They’re all scared shitless. You’re needed here. You still are a very powerful man. You know people, you can call in the army if you need to, no one else here has that advantage. No one else can lead them like you can.”

 

 

“Krycek...”

 

 

“No, Skinner, you know I’m right about this. They fixed my body. I’m young and strong and I work fast. Please let me do this. I...I need to do this.” Green eyes pleaded to the warm liquid chocolate ones. They were out in the open, in public; Walter couldn’t kiss Alex. He held Alex’s face in his hands.

 

 

“You come back to me, you Ratbastard, you hear me. You come home,” Walter growled like an angry bear.

 

 

“I will, I promise. Besides, the chickens would miss me.” Alex turned on a winning smile, rechecked his pack and his phone then set off. Whoever could, followed.

 

 

“That Mr. Spender is a good neighbor.” O’Malley had sidled up to Walter as they watched Alex lead their firefighters across the trench.

 

 

“Yes, he is. Now, let me see if I can get some more troops out here. Where’s that radio?” O’Malley led Walter to the base tent.

 

 

*****

 

 

Alex quickly dispersed his troops with the instructions to turn over and smother anything smoldering. There were only about twenty of them working in pairs. That was all the equipment they had that could be spared. He rechecked his phone. Alex didn’t take a radio; the push to talk feature on his phone would have to do. He inserted the ear bud and then started up the hill. 

 

 

Alex lost track of time as he moved from one smoldering patch to another. He could hear the crackle of flames and the rumble of thunder. The rain would come but he wasn’t sure if it would come in time. He kept at it. Soon the smoke would be too thick and it would drive them back.

 

 

Something caught Alex’s attention, something furry, huddled in the side of a fallen log. It looked singed but not badly burned. The poor animal was frightened into a stupor, waiting for death. Alex picked up the poor beast and shoved it into an inside pocket of his jacket. He could feel the rapid heartbeat. As he gently patted his pocket, offering the creature some comfort, lightning struck a nearby tree. A heavy branched crashed down, knocking Alex to the forest floor. Alex was out.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Alex, Alex! Damn you, Alex, answer me!” Walter walked to a private corner of the tent and tried to call Alex. A soft groan was his reply.

 

 

“Alex, can you hear me?”

 

 

“Walter?”

 

 

“Yes. Are you okay, are you hurt?”

 

 

“No and maybe.”

 

 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

 

 

“I’m okay. I don’t think I’m hurt. I’m kind of pinned under a tree.”

 

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

 

“No, the smoke’s getting thicker. It’s too dangerous.”

 

 

“I’m not leaving you out there.”

 

 

“No...”

 

 

“Don’t you talk back to me, boy! Now, you leave this line open. I will find you.”

 

 

“Yes, Walter.” Skinner could hear Krycek coughing. He knew the smoke would get to him before the flames could. The fire jumpers were heading in their direction. The fire was under control on the other side but Walter wasn’t going to wait. He pulled out a special LG phone from his pocket and pushed number three. A funny voice on the other end answered.

 

 

“LG, talk to me.”

 

 

“It’s me.”

 

 

“Skinman! How’s it hanging, man?”

 

 

“Not good. I need your help.”

 

 

“We aim to please.”

 

 

“I need you to triangulate on a cell phone and lead me to it.”

 

 

“Can do, big man. Give me the numbers.” Walter gave the number to Alex’s phone then his own.

 

 

“Too simple, man. You’re about three miles away as the crow flies. Got a map handy?”

 

 

“Hold on.” Walter moved over to a table that had the survey maps of the mountain and its surroundings. “Got it.”

 

 

“Okay, here we go.” LG started spewing out directions. Walter nodded and grunted.

 

 

“Stay with me. I’m on the move.” Then into his other phone. “Alex, you still with me, buddy?”

 

 

“Yeah, it’s getting a little warm.”

 

 

“I know; I’ll be there soon. We can take a nice cool shower.”

 

 

“Promise?”

 

 

“Yeah, now hold on and for God’s sake, don’t cut this connection.” Walter went for his horse. He filled in the mayor then took off before anyone could try and stop him. As if anyone could. “LG, you guys still with me?”

 

 

“Right here, Skinman. What kind of operation is this?”

 

 

“Of the utmost importance kind.”

 

 

“I got it. Don’t ask, don’t tell.”

 

 

“I could tell but then...”

 

 

“Yeah, I know, you’d have to kill me. Got it. We have you on our radar and you’re looking good. Keep going.”

 

 

“I intend to.” Walter’s horse did him proud; she gave him all she had. Walter got to the edge of the mountain then dismounted. As he jumped down, Walter spoke to his horse.

 

 

“Girl, I hope you can understand me. It’s going to get a whole lot noisier and smokier. I don’t expect you to stay and get hurt but I pray you’ll be here when I get back. I’m going to need you.” The horse nuzzled Walter’s necked as she pawed at the ground. Then her great head butted Walter in the right direction. “Thank you, girl.” She snorted.

 

 

“LG, how far now?”

 

 

“Half a mile at most.”

 

 

“Shit.” It would still take time. Even in the brightness of day, the thunder heads and smoke made it dark.

 

 

“Alex, can you hear me?”

 

 

“Yeah. What’s that noise?” The fire planes and helicopters were overhead.

 

 

“It’s help. The fire jumpers are here.”

 

 

“Good.” More coughing.

 

 

“LG, how am I doing?”

 

 

“Practically on top of him. Fifty yards or less.”

 

 

“Thank God, stay with me.”

 

 

“Not going anywhere, Skinman.”

 

 

The smoke was getting thicker and the air smelled like the chemicals that the planes were dropping. Walter started coughing.

 

 

“How much further?”

 

 

“Right there, you’re right there, man!”

 

 

“Okay! Okay.” Walter saw the gnarled tendrils of a long branch, one end singed and still smoldering from the lightning.

 

 

“Alex! Alex, can you hear me!” Walter screamed over the roar of the planes and thunder.

 

 

“Walter?” Near the base of the log Walter could just make out a bundle of clothing, part of the branch had pinned Alex’s legs. Alex didn’t have room to maneuver the branch away. Walter was able to pull the branch sufficiently to release its captive.

 

 

“I’ve got you, Alex. I’ve got you.” Walter managed to haul Alex up onto his feet. He was wobbly until the circulation was fully restored. “We have to go now. The chemicals will choke us or the smoke will. Either way, we have to move.”

 

 

“I can make it.” Walter helped Alex back down the slope toward the horse.

 

 

“LG.”

 

 

“Talk to me.”

 

 

“Mission complete.”

 

 

“Affirmative, man. Good outcome?”

 

 

“Yes. Thank you.”

 

 

“It’s what you pay us for.”

 

 

“I don’t pay you.”

 

 

“That’s what you think. LG out.” Walter shook his head then pocketed his LG phone.

 

 

“Hey, Walter?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“You feel that?”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Rain, it’s raining.” Walter got Alex up onto his horse and they rode off together in the rain back to the base camp.

 

 

*****

 

 

It took a few weeks but life returned to normal. O’Malley decided to keep the trench just in case another fire ever threatened again. The construction crew never knew where the thank you note came from but after learning about the fire and wondering where all the fuel went from two of their bulldozers, they quickly figured it out. They even filled the trench with the boulders they were clearing adding more protection.

 

 

The little furry creature Alex rescued turned out to be a baby fox, a vixen. She wasn’t badly burned and her fur was beginning to grow back. Alex tried to release her but she decided she liked it at the ranch. The nice men fed her, gave her a place to sleep and she in turn tried not to steal too many eggs. The rain had come and the countryside was lush again. The crops were saved.

 

 

“Walter, you never did tell me how you found me.”

 

 

“I had a little help.”

 

 

“Can you elaborate?”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Ah. It wouldn’t have anything to do with three mangy hippy geeks, would it?”

 

 

“Maybe, but if I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

 

 

“Ah.”

 

 

“Um, Alex, do you happen to know to whom this payment goes every month?”

 

 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

 

 

“Ah.”


	7. Chapter 7  I Made This

  
Author's notes: Skinner and Krycek have concluded that the truth is out there, maybe.  


* * *

I Made This!

 

*A very tongue in cheek X-File story*

 

 

“Krycek!”

 

“Skinner.”

 

“Has your needle gotten stuck in a groove? You’ve been whistling that tune for hours now and it’s driving me nuts.”

 

“Whistling? Me? I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I was whistling. I didn’t even know I could whistle. And why, all of a sudden are you calling me Krycek?”

 

“Ya know something, Krycek, I have no idea. Maybe it’s the same reason you’ve decided to regale me with your theme song.”

 

“Theme song?”

 

“Yes, the tune you’re whistling reminds me of a theme song for a TV show but I’ll be damned if I can remember what show it’s from.”

 

“Skinner, this conversation is bordering on the absurd. Reminds me of some of the ridiculous conversations I had with a certain Fox.”

 

“As long as you don’t start calling me Mulder, we’ll be fine.”

 

“If I called you Mulder, then you’d have to call me Scully. I don’t have red hair.”

 

“And you’re way too tall.”

 

“Okay, this is getting fucking weird.”

 

“No more weirder than you growing a new arm.” 

 

“Skinner...”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re two old war horses out to pasture, no use dredging up the past. But the simple fact that the two of us are here, alive and living on my farm together...”

 

“Not to mention the hot monkey sex we have every night.”

 

“And in the mornings.”

 

“And sometimes at lunch...”

 

“That in itself can be considered an X-File.”

 

“Maybe we are living an X-File. I can’t seem to get this fucking theme song out of my head.”

 

“And I have this overwhelming strong urge to go outside and check out the sky.”

 

“UFO’s?”

 

“Something like that. And I think we’ve gone beyond ridiculous.”

 

“Okay, then why don’t we go back to being Walter and Alex. Walter, what plans did you have for today before I went off the deep end and started whistling?”

 

“I had plans to work on a china hutch. I received an order via my website.”

 

“Okay, so how about I help. Let’s go to your workshop.”

 

“Do you have any idea how to work with wood?”

 

“I have lots of ideas regarding wood.”

 

“Krycek.”

 

“Skinner. Oh, not the wood you had in mind? Pardon me.”

 

*****

 

“Krycek, you’re doing it again.”

 

“Doing what again, Skinner?”

 

“Whistling that theme song.”

 

“Shit, I had no idea. This is becoming annoying. I’m whistling some damned song and you’re...just what are you doing?”

 

“I’m planing a plank.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m planing...oh for pete’s sake, I can’t work like this. And it’s too nice out to be stuck in this shed. Why don’t we go out to that dried up river bed?”

 

“And watch the sky?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

*****

 

“Skinner.”

 

“Krycek.”

 

“This is much better than being stuck in a dark shed working with wood.”

 

“I like the way you work with wood. Your hands should be registered as lethal weapons.”

 

“They already are.”

 

“Alex, do you believe?”

 

“Believe in what?”

 

“The truth.”

 

“Which truth, Walter? Mulder’s truth? Scully’s truth. The smoker’s truth? The people’s truth?”

 

“All of it.”

 

“I believe in our truth, Walter. The one we’ve made for each other. The one that made a retired fibbie take in a retired spy. The truth that allowed the spy to fall in love with that fibbie. The truth that made me want to live and love out in the open and not hiding in some dark dingy flop house somewhere. That’s the truth I believe in.”

 

“So the truth isn’t out there?”

 

“No, it isn’t, it’s right here, with us.”

 

“And the theme song that’s gotten stuck in your head?”

 

“Just call it an X-File.”


End file.
